Podwórkowcy
Podwórkowcy (English: Backyardigans) is the alternate direct-to-video Polish dub of the Backyardigans television series. Following FremantleMedia Entertainment's acquirement for key international distribution rights for The Backyardigans in 2008, a deal was made between S.D.T. Film and FME to produce and distribute episodes of the series for the Polish audience, which debuted in 2009. A handful of episodes from the first three seasons have been released onto home video, since then. : From S.D.T. Film: Żabusia, Hipcia, Kanguś, Łosiek, i Pinguś to wesoła piątka przedszkolaków. Ich podwórko to miejsce wspólnych zabaw i początek niesamowitych podróży. Dzięki swojej ogromnej wyobraźni i pomyslowosci malcy przenoszą się w świat fantastycznych przygód. Każde opowiadanie rozwija wyobraźnie oraz zachęca do wspólnej i wesolej zabawy. : (Żabusia, Hipcia, Kanguś, Łosiek, and Pinguś are five cheerful preschoolers. Their yard is a place of playing together and the beginning of an amazing journey. Thanks to their huge imagination and creativity, the young characters can take themselves into a world of fantastic adventures. Every story develops imagination, as well as encouraging to have fun together.) All episodes, except for the season 3 episodes 15-20 and the fourth season, has been dubbed in Polish. (Greyed-out titles denote episodes that have not been publicly released. Titles marked with an "*" denote episodes that have been released elsewhere.) Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 All the episodes have been produced and released by S.D.T. Films from 2009-2011. All DVDs and VCDs present the episodes in its native 4:3 fullscreen aspect ratio, in PAL. DVDs of Podwórkowcy have been released by Jawi and Monolith, under the licensing of FremantleMedia. Jawi handled the first season DVD releases, which were released from 2009-2010, and Monolith handled the releases for the third season, released in 2011. Select episodes were released exclusively on VCD through "Hop i siup TV," a magazine line owned by S.D.T. Films. *Similarly to the Finnish and Māori dubs, the title is an equivalent to the term Backyardigans. *This is the first of two dubs that features a person dubbing for two characters (Tasha and Austin); the second being the Serbian dub. *In the second season, Pablo's solo, "In the place where we belong...," in the intro was sung by Jan Radwan as Tyrone. This error was later fixed. *The original title Przyjaciele z podwórka has been utilized on the cover art of the DVDs and VCDs. *Alternate DVD covers for the three Monolith titles have been released online; the covers may have been a scrapped design, as the covers do not the actual art shown on the official product. Major examples include W morskiej głębinie and Spiewający list erroneously being titled W morskiej krainie and Spiewający telegram, and the title font for Arabscy Tragarze appearing of a different font than the much plainer font used on the actual disc. *The episodes from the first and second season are a redub, as the scripts from the initial televised version have been reused. The titles are identical, as well, with the exception of Samurai Pie and Horsing Around. *The third season debuted on this Polish version prior to the original televised dub, which ultimately aired four years later in 2015. Since there were no existing scripts of the third season to reuse, as opposed to the previous two seasons, brand new scripts and lyrical work was written exclusively for this version by Katarzyna Precigs and Andrzej Brzeski, the translator/interpreter and song lyricist, respectively, from the original televised version. However, the televised TVP versions of the season 3 episodes did not reuse these scripts; following the hiring of a new production writers, the episodes and songs have been completely rewritten, with the intro/end tune being the remaining similarities. *In a scene of Knights Are Brave and Strong, Uniqua erroneously refers to Tasha by her original name, instead of her Polish name. *''To the Center of the Earth'' and Match on Mt. Olympus were not featured on the DVD releases, but were released on separate VCD releases. *Whether the remainder of the third season has been produced or not is currently unknown. Category:Dubs Category:Dubs produced in Europe Category:Direct-to-video dubs